


Let It Ride

by mrsirishboru



Category: Brantley Gilbert - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Sons of Anarchy Lyric One-ShotSong: Let It Ride by Brantley Gilbert





	

“I'm going home,” I told Gemma. She has always been a mother to me since I was shipped into SAMCRO territory from SAMCAT. Abilene was a small town, like Charming but in Texas and the SONS kept it safe and drug-free like they do here in Charming.

 

Once home I turned on the stereo, opened a bottle of Jack. I changed into a pair of short shorts and one of his shirts he left that was entirely way too big for me. I knew that before the bottle was gone I would be passed out.

 

It had been what seemed like hours since I had gotten home, I was pretty buzzed and still dancing around the living room but well aware of my surroundings. Something told me to check to make sure the back door was locked.

 

I turned around to go to the kitchen to see him leaning against the door frame with a smile plastered across his face.

“Having fun?” he asked with a grin.

“Sure am. Wanna tell me how you got in?” I questioned knowing that I hadn't given him a key.

“Picked the lock” He tried to hold a straight face but failed.

“the guys wanted someone to watch after you, the run didn't go so well,” He said as he took a step closer to me.

 

_ I guess I should have seen this coming, I can't say it didn't cross my mind _

 

I picked up the half empty bottle taking another swig and taking a step closer to him.  

“Since you're here, wanna join?” I smiled at him, maybe a little too seductively.

With each and every word that we exchanged, we took a step closer to one another.

 

_ cause we both said we’d take this slow. yeah. and here we are dancing across that line _

 

At last, we were close enough to where we couldn't take another step. I turned my head and stared at the canvas painted wall. I swear I could hear his heart beating, we were close enough that I could smell the leather from his kutte, his cologne, and the fading tobacco. 

I looked up to see him already looking at me.

 

_ Cause you got your lips an inch away from mine, just to see how long they take to touch _

 

The whole time I was looking into his eyes, I saw something different in them. It wasn't the usual anger or hate, it was pure happiness and joy.

 

_ I guess we both got a thing for playing with fire, cause it looks like it could get dangerous _

 

I was too lost in his eyes to realize his hands were on my hips and that he had closed the gap between us. 

 

_ Just one kiss, I know I'll lose it and I won't know what I'm doing. I can't call it. Guess I'm caught up in this moment, let it ride _

 

before I knew it he had one hand placed on each side my face, making me keep my focus on him and only him. 

“close your eyes” he softly said, I had never been able to tell him no. I did as he said and closed my eyes

 

_ Once your lips touch mine, girl, it’s over. Yeah, I think we both know, we can’t stop _

 

I felt him place his lips onto mine, my knees immediately went weak. I tried to fight the urge to not kiss back but I lost; I gave in and kissed back.

 

Once we broke apart he took a step back, while grabbing the bottle from me and downed the rest of it. He sat the empty bottle on the coffee table. He looked at me from head to toe, biting his lip.

“fuck it” I heard him say, before I could even process it he took the step that filled the gap between us and pulled me in for another kiss, this time being more aggressive. Not long after my legs were wrapped around his waist, and we were on our way to my bedroom.

 

That night I was able to see a side of him I'd never seen, one I didn't want anyone else to see.

I was probably being really selfish, but I wanted him all to myself; no sharing.

 

_ Were just rocking with this moment, let it ride _

 


End file.
